


Lab Partners

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: College AU I guess?, Scott talks a lot of shit for being as squeamish as he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: In memory of the frog





	Lab Partners

“If we aren’t out of this room in 10 minutes, you and the frog are switching places.” 

Scott watched his useless lab partner stare forlornly down at the dead frog (or maybe it was a toad) pinned spread-eagle to what looked like a fast food tray. They were the last group in the lab, and Scott was getting anxious to leave. The place was creepy at night, when the school turned half the lights off to save energy or some other dumb reason. It was a safety hazard, Scott thought. It had to be. 

Raimi- that was his name, according to his notebook- shook his head and sighed. “I just can’t. My hands shake, it’s gross. Why don’t you just do it if it matters so much? No one is here, we can just throw the poor little guy away and say we did the dissection.” He smiled at the suggestion with all the grace of a politician talking about world peace. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Give me the fucking knife, would you?”

-  
Raimi saw to it that the toad/frog got a proper burial, tucked snugly in the trash can away from Scott’s vomit-splattered lab coat. He patted Scott’s back gently and offered him a soda from the machine out in the hallway. Scott took it, eager to get the taste of puke and formaldehyde out of his mouth. 

“I won’t say anything if you won’t,” Raimi smiled again, and Scott found himself not hating it quite as much.


End file.
